Adventures of the Berserker and the Shy
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Ariontus may have had made a blundered choice in voicing his claimed glory, angering the Blood God a being sent to a strange hell like no other... Though, he managed to make friends with a rather shy equine creature, making a living himself. Though, when a chaotic rip opened up, and took said friend away, it is up to this Khorne Berserker to travel the multiverse and save her!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Black Knight couldn't help but chuckle at what he is writing, little Silver Star giggling as she read the finished pages. "I REALLY hope you all enjoy this one! A few begged for this story, and who am I to deny such a perfect plot line, huh?" He announced, while Silver Star continued to read, not wanting to stop… Ink Script laying down next to her, and reading said story with the filly.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Upon a battlefield, of some distant world that didn't matter to the warrior, the armies of Khorne were drenching the world in Loyalist blood! The planetary defenders unable to hold back the blood crazed warriors and daemons. In one specific street, a Khorne Berserker was slaughtering through line after line of Guardsmen. Hi twin chain axes ripping through the cannon fodder soldiers, spraying blood all across his crimson and brass armor.

The berserker laughed, as he split bodies and removed limbs from his victims. "Ahahaha! Mos glorious of days!" He yelled out, before splitting a guardsman in half, from the head down, and watched the blood flow down the streets storm drains. "I, Ariontus, fill these streets with the blood of my enemies!" He threw one arm up, holding the chain axe in a victorious manner. "Not with the might of Khorne's Blessing, but with my own might and skill!" Ariontus laughed even more, standing n the carnage he had just created. "As so, I claim the skulls and blood for myself! No other is worthy of such glory!"

Then, out of nowhere, all the Khorne Berserker could feel, was intense and nonstop pain! "So, you mistake my blessing and favor as your own strength?" A powerful, and commanding, voice boomed overhead. "I would have found your words most amusing, if you had not voiced such blasphemous words out loud." Ariontu suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground, a strange portal opening up from where he once stood. The sounds of daemons shrieking and clawing at the portal filled the Berserker's audio receptors. "It's a shame, really. I had such high hopes for you. But, I cannot let such things go unpunished."

"Wait, no! Lord Khorne, forgive me! I lost my senses in the heat of the moment, I knew not what I had been saying!" Ariontus pleaded, believing this portal led to the dreaded basilica of torment. "Please, give me a chance to redeem myself!"

"It became too late for redemption, the moment you voiced those words… Maybe you will one day find your way back to my sacred battlefield, mortal…" Khorne said, laughing as Ariontus suddenly felt the grip release him towards the portal. "I lie, there is no way back from where you are going."

With that, Ariontus dropped and fell towards the portal. "Lord Khooooooooorne!" He yelled, before vanishing inside the portal.

 **-Equestria-**

A rip suddenly appeared in the bright blue sky of the peaceful Kingdom, and some figure suddenly started to plummet through it just before the rip vanished. In a castle, just outside of Ponyville, a lavender alicorn watched this happen through her telescope.

"What in the name of Celestia was that?" She mumbled, before trying to figure out where the figure went.

 **-Skies of Equestria-**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Ariontus screamed, cartwheeling at high speeds while he plummeted from the sky. For some reason, the idea of flailing his arms about like some bird seemed like a good idea to try, and slow down.

Yeah… That didn't work so well.

Before the Khorne Berserker knew it, he was coming in for a crash landing, within some strange forest. "Oh, I know this is going to hurt!" He yelled, bracing for impact.

 **Tree. Tree. Rock. Tree. Tree. Big rock. Tree. GROUND!**

Ariontus smashed into the ground, creating a small mushroom cloud of dirt and dust. The Khorne Berserker just laid in the indent he had made, his T-Shape visor looking to the sky, in a daze. "Ow…." The only word he could say.

 **-Ponyville-**

"What was that!" A mare yelled, the town in a panic at the sudden explosion within Everfree Forest.

"I-It landed in Everfree Forest, whatever it was!" A stallion said, looking in the forest's direction.

"Everypony! Please, calm down! I'm sure the Princess will be here soon, with her friends!" Mayor Mare said, rushing aobut to calm down the Ponyville residents. "Please, stay calm!"

"But what if it's dangerous! What if we need to evacuate the town!" A pony yelled.

"I'm sure it won't come to such things! Please, calm down!" Mayor Mare said, starting to lose her own cool.

At that moment, Twilight suddenly appeared next to the mayor. "Mayor Mare! I'm here to help!" She announced, the mayor suddenly being washed over with relief.

"Thank Celestia… Princess, all of Ponyville is in a panic and I can't seem to calm everypony down." Mayor Mare said, looking around. "I don't know what to tell them."

"Don't worry, Mayor… Once my friends arrive, we will handle the situation." Twilight assured, giving a confident smile.

"Thank you, Princess… I don't know what we would do without you." The Mayor admitted, giving a smile back. "Hear that, everypony! Princess Twilight has everything under control!" The town began to cheer at the news, the townsfolk slowly calming down from their panic.

 **-Moments Later-**

"Everypony here?" Twilight asked, looking around at her friends.

"All but Fluttershy… Has anypony seen her?" Applejack asked.

"She wasn't at her cottage… I went there to make sure she was coming, and not hiding." Rainbow Dash answered, shrugging at where their friend may be at the moment.

"I haven't seen her all day… Which was rather strange, since she is supposed to come by with some flowers for a dress I'm making." Rarity said, becoming concerned for their timid friend.

The group started to become even more concerned about Fluttershy, until a certain pink earth pony spoke up. "Oh, she went into the Everfree Forest, to ask Zecora for a book on herbal medicine!"

The group looked at Pinkie Pie, dumbfounded about what she just said. "And why didn't you say anything when Applejack asked?" Twilight asked.

"Well, duh, silly filly. It wasn't my turn yet! I didn't want to jump ahead of anypony!" Pinkie Pie answered, with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait… If Fluttershy was in the Everfree Forest, and that thing landed in the Everfree Forest…" Rarity noted, the group suddenly getting the same idea.

"She might be in danger!" The group yelled, in unison, before Twilight started towards the Everfree Forest. "Come on, girls! There's no time to waste!" The others right behind her.

 **-Everfree Forest-**

Fluttershy slowly made her way through the forest, trying to calm all the animals, she can, down from what happened. "P-Please, everyone, calm down." She said, meekly. "It's ok, don't worry. Everything is alright." Her attempts to try and calm them down weren't working. She was about to give up, when a groaning sound suddenly echoed just ahead of her. "O-Oh dear… Somepony is hurt!"

Fluttershy dashed off, in the direction the groan came from, her worry for somepony, or animal, taking over. Within the yellow pegasus entered a clearing, she quickly noticed the indention in the ground. Another thing she noticed, was the crimson and brass color metal sticking out.

Fluttershy was hit by a wave of fear, when she saw this, something about this didn't seem right to her. She was about to leave, when whoever was in the indent suddenly let out a pained groan. "O-Oh dear… A-Are you alright?" She asked, floating up and over to the indention. That was when Fluttershy noticed the eight-foot-tall metal minotaur-like creature with a cross of two different types of lumberjack equipment. "O-Oh my…" Flutershy muttered, noticing that the T-Shape visor of his helmet is currently black.

The yellow pegasus tapped his breastplate with her hoof, jumping back when he moved, only slightly. Fluttershy relaxed, when the armored creature remained where he was. Thogh, the very moment a growl is heard behind her, she quickly jumped on to the creature's lap, turning to see three very angry Timberwolves. She let out a low, and nervous 'eep'.

When they got close, she let out a shriek, and didn't notice the creature's visor light up red. Letting out a thunderous roar, he yelled. "Blood for the Blood God!" Within seconds, he ripped out from the ground and leapt forward, his axes roaring to life. Fluttershy held on to his armored waist for dear life.

 **-Moments Later-**

Ariontus breathed heavily, never before had he faced off with such creatures. They were obviously some kind of wolf-kin, but their bodies were made of wood and branches. While they didn't bleed, to his annoyance, the fact they just kept coming back to life made up for it. When he was sure the last one isn't going to be getting back up, any time soon, he lowered both axes.

" _That… Felt good._ " He thought, able to let out his frustration of being banished. When a small 'eep' was heard right under him, the Khorne Berserker looked down to see some yellow equine creature, with a pink mane and… " _Are those wings!?_ " Ariontus' mind yelled, before mag-locking ne axe and grabbed her back, lifting the equine to eye level with him.

Fluttershy looked into his red visor, before hiding behind her mane. "T-Thank you… F-For saving m-me." She meekly said, her whole body shaking.

"Don't thank me yet." Ariontus said, before pulling his chain axe back. "After all… Blood for the Blood God." The moment he was about to swing said axe; the look she suddenly gave him caused the fearless Khorne Berserker to actually freeze. " _What sorcerery is this!?_ " He thought, her defenselessness and rather adorable gaze preventing him from harming the equine. " _Why do I suddenly feel bad for wanting to attack her?_ " His visor suddenly turned into a green color, when his mood changed.

"Fluttershy!" Five voices suddenly yelled, making the Khorne Berserker rip his attention away from the yellow equine… Assuming she was this 'Fluttershy', and then saw five more multi-colored mares quickly approaching them.

His anger suddenly started to boil again, chain axe roaring to life. Before he could do anything, though, the cyan and rainbow one bolted towards him, and actually pulled Fluttershy from his grip! This action caused his visor to turn red again, free hand finding the second chain axe. " _Anger is back._ " Ariontus thought, before letting out a powerful "Blood for the Blood God!" and leapt towards the remaining four. " _Is that all I can say now?_ "

When the creature leapt towards them, the mares scattered, Applejack ducking and barley dodged the strange weapon of his. The group noticed how he cut clean through the tree, causing it to fall down. "Ok, girls, try not to let him touch you! I rather not find out what those things can do to a pony!" Twilight ordered, the group surrounding the creature.

While the group distracted him, Twilight stayed out of range to study his tactics. " _He's wild, uncontrolled. He doesn't seem to care about his approach, only if he hits something._ " She thought, before nodding to herself. "Pinkie! Get his attention! Rarity, trap his feet. Rainbow, you knock him off balance. Once she does, give him your best buck, Applejack! Rarity will release him the moment you do!"

The group yelled 'right' before moving into position. Pinkie instantly started to bounce around, and on, him. "Hey! What are you? Are you some kind of alien? If you are, then that would be so cool!" She asked, dodging his attacks like nothing. When she appeared on his head, giggling, the creature let out a furious growl. "Wow, you're really angry, Mr. Angry Pants! Would you like a cupcake? They always make me happy!" Unknown to him, a blue aura appeared around Ariontus' armored feet.

Once Rarity was confident in her hold, she gave a nod to Twilight. "Rainbow, now!" She yelled, the cyan pegasus flying in at full speed, and battle rammed the creature right into the chest! When his arms flailed about, visor going wide eyed at the fact he couldn't keep his balance any longer, Twilight enacted the next phase. "Applejack, you're up!"

The orange earth pony was positioned right behind him, and reared her hind hooves up. "Ya got it, sugarcube!" She shouted, Rarity releasing her spell, and the farm mare bucking the creature with all she had!

The force of her buck actually made him drop both chain axes, and sent him flying through the open sky. All they could hear from him, was the creature yelling. "Not this agaaaaaaaaain!" For some reason.

When it was over, the group went straight over to Fluttershy, who is trying to figure out what was going on. "Fluttershy, darling! That ruffian didn't hurt you, did he?" Rarity asked, the group suddenly hugging their timid friend.

"N-No… H-He was going to b-but something stopped him." She admitted, looking around at her surroundings.

"Thank Celestia When we saw him, with you in his hand, and that terrible weapon ready to strike… We all panicked." Twilight said, the five releasing Flutershy from their hug. "What were you doing here, anyways?"

"W-Well… I-I…" That was all Fluttershy was able to get out, before being interrupted.

"Is anypony else worried that we just sent a Mister Angry Meanie Pants soaring towards Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie asked, the group going wide eyed, also realizing the direction they sent him in.

"Oh no! We need to get back!" Twilight said, using her magic to carry one of the Chain axes. "Rarity, grab the other! We'll need proof of how dangerous he is!" The white unicorn nodded, using her own magic to lift the second weapon.

"B-But I-I don't think he's-." The group raced off, before Fluttershy could finish. "Dangerous…" She sighed, and quickly followed them.

 **-In the Skies of Equestria… Again-**

Sky. Pretty clouds. Pretty flying equines. A small town with rather strong looking buildings coming towards him rather fast. " _Yep… I am now in Hell._ " Ariontus thought, before he collided face first into a building, the rest of his body following. When he pulled his face out, the Khorne Berserker's visor had turned into a pair of spinning orbs. "But mommy, I don't want to go to school! I want to stay home, and bake cookies with yooooou!" He said, in a daze, before he peeled off of the wall, and landed on to the ground… Ariontus slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness quickly after.


	2. Chapter 2

"… _ **.. Told you, it was an addictive story with one funny story line!" The Black Knight laughed, leaning back into his chair. "Eeeeeenjoy the next chapter friends!" He waved goodbye, as Ink Script held Silver Star up in her arms! The filly waving at you.**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

" _Ooooh… My aching head…_ " The Khorne Berserker thought, as he regained consciousness. " _W-What happened?_ " When he reached up to grasp his throbbing head, the berserker quickly realized that he was unable to move, and looked down to see his entire body wrapped in glowing chains. "Rrrraaaghhh!" Ariontus bellowed, trying to break free of the bonds, to no avail.

"Struggle all you like, big guy, but you are not getting free!" Twilight shouted, pointing her hoof at him. "The Iron Shackle Spell is strong enough to hold a full grown manticore!" She added, but this didn't stop him from struggling to get free.

"Yeah! So, you're going to stay here and wait for Princess Celestia to arrive and decide what to do with you!" Rainbow Dash said, flying up and double tapped the berserker's helmet with her hoof… Something she shouldn't have done.

Within seconds, the berserker's visor turned a deep blood red, roaring out. "Burn! Maim! KILL!" Shattering the bonds at the same time, pieces of magical chain flying everywhere.

The mares screamed, surprised at his sudden strength, before Rainbow Dash was grabbed by her tail. When Ariontus started to spin her, violently, the cyan pegasus started to feel sick. "I. Think. I'm. Gonna…" She yelled, between spins, before being hurled into a building! When Rainbow Dash sat up, she leaned over to puke. "Hurl."

"Girls! Same plan as-ACK!" Twilight yelped, as the berserker grabbed the princess by her throat. Before she could yell for help, Twilight was thrown right into Rainbow Dash, followed by Applejack, Rarity, and then a giggling Pinkie Pie… All three fairing no better against the enraged warrior.

All that was left, is a timid Fluttershy. She watched the berserker approach her dazed friends, cracking his knuckles, and thought enough was enough. "Hold it right there, mister! I know you're mad about them attacking you, taking your weapons, and chaining you up!" She flew up to Ariontus, causing him to turn around and noticed the yellow pegasus an inch away from his helmet. "But that is not, I repeat is NOT, an excuse to be a big bully!" Unknown to Fluttershy, she was unleashing the full might of The Stare on the berserker.

For once in his long life, the Khorne Berserker didn't know what to do… The look in her eyes actually paralyzed him, and made him feel like he didn't WANT to make her anymore upset. His visor slowly turned back into a green color, slowly tapping both index fingers together, innocently. "I'm s-sorry…" He muttered, looking down at the ground, oh how the mighty have fallen.

"I know, but you're still bigger than everypony else. You should know better than to do that." Fluttershy said, caressing the side of his helmet. "Just because someone makes you mad; does not mean you should hurt them." Ariontus didn't care about the fact she is currently scolding him, her touching his armor actually felt _goooooooood_ and he didn't want it to stop. Going so far, as to lean forward, arms dangling, and making a few dazed 'duuuh' noises. "See? You're a nice guy, just a little confused and angry."

"F-Fluttershy… How did you do that? I mean, the stare we get but he just suddenly stopped and did a complete personality one eighty!" Twilight asked, the others nodding in agreement.

Fluttershy smirked at them, being hefted up and placed into the crossed arms of Ariontus. "You girls need to learn that, sometimes, anger is a small cry for help and guidance." She answered, before nuzzling against the crimson and brass helmet. Yep, he was hooked on her. "Besides, I knew he wasn't so bad. He did save me from three mean looking Timberwolves, after all." The pegasus added.

"But… We saw him about to attack you! His axe raised and everything!" Rainbow Dash said, trying to piece it all together.

Flutershy giggled a bit. "I did, too, until he stopped and his visor went to that green color, and calmed down." She pointed to the visor, showing it _had_ changed color! "I think that means he calmed down, and is nice. While red means he is angry."

The group slowly got up, and walked over towards the berserker, eyeing him. "So, what you're saying, darling, is that he attacked us… Because we took you and attacked him?" Rarity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe… Is that why you attacked?" Fluttershy asked, Ariontus looking down at her, his visor mimicking a raised brow.

"I like to fight. It is what I was born to do." He admitted, seeing Fluttershy frown… This suddenly made him feel something he's never thought possible, guilt. "T-Though… I suppose I _was_ rather mad that they took you, so suddenly, and attacked me." He corrected, rubbing the back of his helmet with a free arm, as Fluttershy gave him a big smile for the corrected answer.

Applejack walked up to him, raising an eyebrow. "Say, partner, what's yer name anyhow? And why are ya wearing that funny lookin' armor?" She asked.

Ariontus thought for a moment, before slamming a fist on to his chest. "I am Ariontus, of the World Eaters Legion, and Berserker Brotherhood! Bane of a hundred worlds and one of Khorne's most bloodthirsty warriors! I have drenched a thousand battlefields with the blood of my enemies!" he boasted, the six of them giving the giant a confused look. "A proud Khorne Berserker, as well." He chuckled, nervously, this was soooooo awkward.

"Uh… Would it be alright if we called ya KB, Mister Ari… Ario… Uh, ya know?" Applejack asked, unable to pronounce his name right.

Ariontus dropped both arms, Fluttershy floating up and next to him, sluaching some. "Uh… Yeah, sure, why not?" He said, somewhat insulted they weren't in awe of his presentation. That boast even unnerved other Astartes. " _Well… I am the only Khorne Berserker here, so I guess it is alright._ " He thought, before the group started to make their introductions.

 **-A Few Moments, and one booooooooooooooored Berserker, Later-**

"And you've already met Fluttershy, the Elment of Kindness." Twilight ended, pointing up at the yellow pegasus on KB's shoulder. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one…" He said, holding up his index finger respectfully. "Do you lot fight at all!?" He asked, now holding out both arms. "I mean, I get the peaceful vibe, and everything, but seriously! Being all prissy happy, go lucky, all the time must get boring!" He stopped himself, rethinking what he just said. A single thought appeared in his mind. " _Did I just get G Rated!?_ "

Twilight was taken back by his comment, thinking for a moment. "Trust me, KB… There is plenty of fighting. Equestria has a lot of problems, and some ending with some pony wanting to fight." She replied.

KB gave a sigh of relief. "Good… If I'm going to be stuck here, I would like some action, and a chance to bloody my axes." He said, looking around. "Speaking of which… Where are they?"

"Oh, uh… They're kinda… Locked up in my castle… To keep you from hurting somepony? Eheheheeeee…" Twilight said, giving a big, innocent, grin.

KB's visor suddenly turned red, an inferno appearing behind him while Twilight shrunk in size and he grew in size. "They're WHAT!?" He roared, glaring at the alicorn, and taking a step closer.

Before they could do anything, the two returned to normal size and Rabinow Dash flew up to his face. "Hey, calm down, hot head! You were the one swinging those things around, like some lunatic. What did you expect us to do with them!?" She said, glaring into the red visor.

"First of all, who are you calling hothead, chump? And second, _never_ try to take a Khorne Berserker's weapons away!" KB growled, not backing down.

"Who are you calling chump!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"There's only one person I'm talking to right now, _chump_!" KB retorted, their heads pressing against each other.

"Will you two stop it?" Twilight rolled her eyes, thinking the two were acting like a couple of foals on the playground. "It won't be much of at-?"

"Bugbear!" A pony screamed, rushing past the group.

Sure enough, a Bugbear floated over a nearby building, letting out a roar. "Great, not this guy again…" Twilight sighed, looking at the other Elements. "Ok, girls, you know the drill. Ge into position."

"Uh, Twilight?" Fluttershy piped in, now standing next to the alicorn.

"Yes, Fluttershy, you can sit this one out." She said, smiling at her.

"N-No, not that." Fluttershy said, looking around. "Its KB." Twilight quickly noticed, the loose cannon was no longer arguing with Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy, where is he!?" The alicorn asked, in a panic.

"Over there." The yellow pegasus pointed towards the Bugbear. Sure enough, there was the Khorne Berserker, looking up at him.

"What is that lunatic doing!?" Twilight asked herself.

KB looked up at the Bugbear, his visor still red. "Hey! Smokey! Get your stinger-butt down here, I want to talk with you!" He yelled.

The Bugbear glared at him, and landed right in front of KB. When the creature tried to intimidate him, with a roar, it was quickly cut off halfway in by a powerful grip to the muzzle…. Effectively shutting him up.

"Good… Now, I'm going to deck you right in the snooz, and you're going to decide that this town is off limits. Alright?" KB noted, the Bugbear whining from his jaws being clamped so tightly, and nodded. "Good… Later." With that, KB pulled his arm back, and then delivered a powerful punch straight into the Bugbear's jaw! It was so powerful, that it sent the creature flying back into the Everfree Forest… KB's visor going back to a green color, dusting his gauntlets off. "There… That interruption has been handled."

"Uh… Before I go get his axes… Who wants to have KB stay with them?" Twilight asked, her hooves shaking from KB's display of power.

"Ah could use a hand back at the farm… Celestia knows he's got the strength fer buckin'…" Applejack said, wide eyed at the display of sheer strength.

"I could use a strong stallion around the boutique. Do you girls know how heavy my supplies get?" Rarity said, also distracted by the display.

"Oh! Oh! He could stay at Sugarcube Corner! And we could party all night!" Pinkie Pie suggested, bouncing around.

"Um… Twilight, I mean, if it is ok… H-He could stay with me?" Fluttershy spoke up, rather nervous about her suggestion. "I mean, he does listen to me, and I can calm him down."

" _That's true…_ " Twilight thought, thinking further on it. "It's settled, then. KB will stay with Fluttershy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get his axes… Before he decides to destroy all of Ponyville, looking for them." She stated, before trotting off.

"Uh, sugarcube, are ya sure yer alright with that? Ah mean, ya aren't the bravest of us, and that there KB seems like quite the nasty fellah when he's mad." Applejack asked, concerned for her friend.

Fluttershy nodded, smiling. "I'm sure, plus I have the strangest feeling he won't harm me." She looked towards KB, just as he scared away a curious colt with one of his growls. "Besides, I bet that underneath all his ferocious exterior, he's gentle as a bunny."

"Well… You're sure, Fluttershy. But, if he gives you any trouble, you call us. We'll come right away!" Rainbow Dash said, glaring towards KB.

"Thank you, girls. But I think I know what I'm doing." Fluttershy assured.

 **-Fluttershy's Cottage, Sometime Later-**

The doors slowly opened, Fluttershy trotting in. "And this is it, my home." She said, turning the lights on, as KB walked in behind her. "It's not much, I know, but it is still home."

KB looked around, eyeing everything he saw, and sighed. " _Could be worse, it could be some sort of candy and sweets based house._ " The berserker thought, following Fluttershy over to a nearby couch.

"And here will be where you are going to sleep, until we find a bed that can actually hold you." She added, turning to look up at him, giving the berserker the most innocent of smiles. "W-What do you think?" Fluttershy blushed a bit, looking away, she didn't know why but it just happened.

" _Gah! What is with that look!? Everytime she gives it, I feel harmless as a newborn baby!_ " He thought, visor going wide eyed, and rubbed the back of his helmet. "I-It's… Uh… Nice." He said, before mentally scolding himself. " _Damnit! What is wrong with me!? Did Lord Khorne curse me or something!?_ "

Fluttershy's face suddenly lit up, a smile appearing on her face. "Really!" She said, flying up and nuzzling against his helmet. "I'm glad you like it, KB!"

The berserker just stood there, his helmet giving a dumb look. " _Ok, don't care for the why… I can get used to this…_ " He thought, dangling arms reaching up and starting to cradle the nuzzling Fluttershy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Do dede do dooo…" A strange figure hummed, while gathering a few things within his obvious red 'Man Cave'. All around the basement room, were neon signs and old pictures taken of millennia past. In one picture, was a familiar battle crazed Daemon Primarch, being shoulder hugged by a massive golden armored warrior, skulls adorning his shoulderguards, who simply pointed at the pimarch with a grin. Another picture was a younger version of the strange being, wearing a football player's outfit, almost like it was taken for a Team Photo.

One side of his wall is completely filled with pictures from past ages, some even far too old. The figure himself leaned down, wearing a rather feminine red bath robe with golden fuzz boardering, with the words "#1 Blood God!" The exclamation mark's dot had actually been done like a heart, the writing treaded with some pink silk. Pulling a case of "Skull Beer" from the mini-fridge, the figure walked over to a recliner, but stopped after he noticed a picture on the nearby dresser. He smiled at it, picking it up, having a nostaltigc look on his features, then eyed the golden armor off to the side, the sword sheathed at the hip, before nodding and placed the picture back down.

He quickly sat in the recliner, going straight into a lounging position, and pulled up the remote. "Now then, let's see how that mortal is fairing in Equestria today." Khorne simply stated, removing one of the beer cans, popping it, and taking a sip while turning the T.V. on.

"Honey! I'm home!" A rather loving voice called out, as the T.V. came on. "Where are you?"

"Welcome home, babe! I'm downstairs, checking to see how one of my mortals is fairing!" Khorne replied, smiling at the fact that his wife had just gotten home.

"Alright! I'll get started on dinner, I bet you're hungry after a full day of nothing but war and skull taking!" The sweet voice giggled, causing the Blood God to chuckle a bit.

"Oh, don't you know it, babe!" He called back, taking a sip of his beer. "The moment I find out my wife is cooking me dinner, I'll stop an entire battle just so I can be back home on time!" Khorne moved his bunny slipper covered feet side to side, while relaxing in the recliner, his wife giggling upstairs causing him to chuckle.

 **-Winter Wrap Up, Months After Ariontus' Arrival-**

"Rrrrrrraaaagggghhh!" Ariontus roared, pushing a snow plow through Ponyville, clearing the streets of it. "Ha! Call this work!? This is just my morning warm up exercise!"

Outside town hall, Mayor Mare and Twilight watched the berserker clear the streets. "Oh my, he's actually doing the work of ten ponies, and so quickly too! I must thank Fluttershy for letting us borrow him." Mayor Mare said, amazed at how fast the work is going this year. "Not to mention, I still owe her for all that firewood she sent, it helped Ponyville keep warm through that long winter."

Twilight giggled at the comments. "I don't think you need to thank her, Mayor. I believe Fluttershy is happy KB has something to work out all his pent up frustration… All that firewood was because he is apparently bored." She said, smiling.

"Him, bored? Whatever did he do back home?" Mayor Mare asked, raising an eyebrow.

"From what we were able to figure out?" Twilight said, pondering the thought. "He is a warrior bred for nothing _but_ battle and conquest. So, he was involved in something called 'The Eternal War against the False Emperor'."

"And who is that?" Mayor Mare asked.

"According to him? Some tyrant god-like being that 'enslaves people to his golden throne of lies'. We guessed he's the Sombra of their world." Twilight answered, watching as KB passed by with the snow plow.

"My, that's something." Mayor Mare said, looking back at the town. "Though, I can't help but wonder how Fluttershy is able to tame him… I saw how that brute was, when he first arrived."

"I don't know how, but Fluttershy seems to have a way with him." Twilight noted, smiling a bit. "It is like a strange bond the two have, and it grows stronger with each passing day."

"Oh my… I wonder how strong it'll get." Mayor Mare said, noticing KB is almost done with the town's streets.

"To be honest, Mayor, I have no idea." Twilight said, before a flash of light, and a familiar scream, caught her attention. "That sounded like Fluttershy!" Twilight quickly flew off in the direction of the light.

The alicorn didn't have to fly far, when she noticed a portal of white light just outside of Ponyville. Twilight saw the remaining group of her best friends, waiting at the portal, and landed. She noticed that they all had a panicked look on their faces, making her feel more concerned.

"What happened? Where's Fluttershy, I heard her scream at the town hall." She asked, the group looking at one another.

"W-We don't know, Twi." Applejack said, looking back at the portal. "We were just standin' here, talkin', when that there portal appeared and sucked her in."

"Ooh, I do hope the poor dear is alright." Rarity said, holding a hoof to her muzzle.

"Her!? Rarity, are you forgetting something? Without Fluttershy around, who's going to keep KB undercontrol!?" Rainbow Dash reminded, everyone going wide eyed at the realization.

"O-Ok, girls… W-We just have to keep him distracted, not knowing she is missing, until we figure out how to get her back." Twilight said, the group giving a nod and slowly relaxing. "He's still finishing up plowing the snow in the Ponyville streets, on the other side of town from what I last saw-?"

They went wide eyed again, when the sounds of heavy boot steps, running, and familiar weapons roaring to life echoed nearby. This caused them all to turn and see the telltale crimson and brass of Ariontus, charging straight for the portal. "Fluttershy!" He roared, knocking the five aside, like bowling pins, and leaping through the portal.

The moment he went through, the portal quickly closed up. Rainbow Dash pulling herself up, rubbing her head. "Well… That solved one problem." She said, the group glaring at her. "What? It did!"

 **-Khorne's Man Cave-**

The moment he saw Ariontus leapt through the portal, and said portal quickly closing, Khorne spat out his bear on to the TV screen. "What in the name of the Warp!?" He roared, causing the entire Man Cave to rumble with his voice.

"Honey? Is everything alright? Do I need to come down there?" His wife called out, a strange clopping against tiled floor echoing until it was just above the stairs. "Kharny?"

"Y-Yeah, honey! Everything is just fine! Nothing to worry about!" Khorne replied, trying to add a convincing chuckle. "J-Just had a bad after taste in my beer, is all! You know how I am about the taste!"

The sound of her giggling made him give a sigh of relief. "Alright, honey… You and your beer. Sometimes, I swear, you're more in love with it than me!" She joked.

"Hey, if it was legal, I may do so." He joked, trying to ensure she doesn't come down and witness what had happened. "You just go back to cooking, and not worry your pretty little head, my lovely goddess!"

"Alright! It'll be ready soon!" She replied, the sounds of her returning to the kitchen made him give another sigh of relief.

"Damnit… I can't help but feel that bastard Tzeentch had something to do with that." Khorne growled.

 **-Tzeentch's Realm-**

The Changer of Ways suddenly sneezed, rubbing his beaked nose after the fact. "Huh… Someone must be talking about me." Tzeentch said, cackling a bit. "I bet it is some hot sorceress chick!"

A groan caused the God of Sorcery to look at his chess partner, a familiar red Daemon Primarch with red skin and golden armor. "Tzeentch, if they were talking about you, it is probably of some way to gain more power… Or how you're always avoiding to answer some question, or going on and on about things that do not matter." Magnus said, leaning back into his chair. "Now, it is your turn."

Tzeentch rubbed his beak. "I see… Hm… I'll move my Rubricae to…. HERE! Ha, be you didn't see that coming!" He shouted, taking Magnus' Rubricae Sorcerer.

"Tzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentch!" The Crimson King roared, as the Changer of Ways simply laughed.

 **-Gotham, in an Abandoned Toy Factory-**

"I don't care _how_ she got in here, Harley, only that she _knows_ where our hideout is!" The Joker said, glaring at the only female in his gang. "And don't get me started about the fact that she's a winged pony, who can actually _talk_!"

"B-But, Mistah J, she'sharmless as they come! Plus, I don't even think she knows Batman, probably run the moment she sees him, because how skittish she is." Harley said, innocently smiling.

The Joker back handed her out of the way, pulling out his switch blade, and approached the yellow pegasus mare. "No hard feelings, my dear, but you see… The fact that you know where we are gives a certain midnight vigilante, who wears the persona of a bat, the chance to stop my plans for this city." He said, moving next to the scared pony, placing an arm around her. "And I can't have that, now can I?"

Fluttershy, trembling in the chair she had been tied to, let out a scared squeak. "I-I u-understand, b-but I have been gone for quite a bit, now, a-and I-I'm sure my friends are worried." She said, the Joker raising an eyebrow. "A-And I'm sure KB is going crazy, tearing up Ponyville trying to find me, worrying."

The Joker gave her a mock sympathetic look. "Oh, my dear, I understand as well… But still, can't take a chance." He said, putting the knife to her throat. "Deeply sorry."

A bright flash quickly lit up the room, before disappearing. The Joker ignored it, but Harley saw what appeared and went straight to the wall. "U-U-Uh… M-M-M-Mistah J?" She stuttered, her whole body shaking with fear.

The Joker gave an annoyed sigh, before looking at her. "Harley, you know how I _hate_ being interrupted when I'm working!" He said, raising an eyebrow. "And why are you shaking more than toy chatter teeth?"

Harley pointed behind him. "B-B-Because of that thing!" She said, looking like she was about to faint. The Joker turned around, going wide eyed and looking up at the sight.

Standing, towering, behind him was a behemoth in crimson and brass armor. In both hands were a cross between an axe and a chainsaw, humming. When the Joker looked at the head, he noticed the T-shaped visor and the fact that the coloring is red. "W-Who in the world are you?" He asked, slightly trembling.

"Oh, that's KB!" The Joker looked behind him, seeing Fluttershy with a big grin on her face. "He must have come after me!"

"Oh! What a relief." The Joker said, moving behind Fluttershy and started to cut her loose. The demented clown discreetly reaching into his jacket. "Here I thought I would have gotten my suit bloo-. Ok, don't move, big red!" He quickly put Fluttershy in a choke hold, once she was free, and placed a revolver to the side of her head. "Or she'll have more space in her pretty head!"

Ariontus suddenly let out deep growl, revving up his chain axes. "Give… Her… Back!" He roared, taking a step forward.

"U-Uh, M-Mister Joker, sir? I don't suggest, if it is ok, to make him angry." Fluttershy said, the clown prince looking down at her. "He gets scary, when angry."

The Joker raised an eyebrow, but looked back up when Ariontus stepped forward. "I warned you!" He yelled, now pointing the revolver at Ariontus, and pulled the trigger. A small banner came out, saying 'BANG!' and caused the Joker to laugh. "See? She wasn't in any danger, big guy."

"Haha, good one, Mistah J!" Harley said, trying to convince the angry giant.

When Ariontus looked at Harley, the Joker grinned and pulled the trigger further. This caused the flag to blast out, and nailed the giant at the center of his forehead, sending the crested helmet back. "Hah! Got him! That'll teach you to-?"

"Didn't work." Fluttershy stated, looking up at the clown.

The Joker gave her an unamused look. "What are you talking about? I just shot him in the head. No helmet could possibly deflect such a projectile this close." He said, motioning to Ariontus.

"KB's armor can take a Manticore's claw, and he can even send a Bugbear lying away… If you don't believe me, look." Fluttershy said, pointing up at the ceiling. Sure enough, when he looked, the flag was stabbed into the stone ceiling.

"What IS this guy!?" The Joker said, wide eyed.

"I'm not exactly sure… But he is a skilled warrior who worships a 'Blood God' and says…" Fluttershy deepens her voice, in an attempt to mimic Ariontus. "Gets strong as I am through the slaughter of Imperial Loyalist and xenos, drowning a world in their blood!' Or something along those lines." She tapped her chin, with a hoof. Ariontus suddenly looking back down at them, his visor black-red with pure anger.

The Joker patted her head with his hand. "Thank you very much, my dear." He said, Fluttershy gave a wide smile.

Harley moved next to the Joker, both hands out to not seem like a threat. "S-So, what are ya gonna do, Mistah J?" She asked.

The Joker gave a smile, before giving his answer. "Well, that's an easy one, Harley…"

 **-Outside the Factory's Main Entrance-**

The doors flung open. "RUN!" The Joker screamed, holding Fluttershy over his head, Harley right behind him.

The factory walls suddenly exploded, KB charging out and yelling. "Blood for the Blood God!"

"Mistah J, why are we runin'? I'm sure ya could out smart that guy!" Harley said, trying to keep up with the Joker. "And why are ya taking the pony? Isn't that what he wants?"

"Because that monster is ten times the psychopath I am, the armor making him even worse!" The Joker replied, still holding Fluttershy over his head. "And I may be a psycho, but even I won't leave a sweet thing with something like _that_ thing!"

"Oh, Mistah J, you are so carryin-!" Harley was cut off, by a massive, crimson, gauntlet grabbing her head. A second after, the perky assistant was sent flying right into a nearby dumpster.

"I'm sorry, Harley!" The Joker yelled, before turning into an alleyway suddenly. "Where is the Bat when I _really_ need him!"

Fluttershy was letting out small squeaks, each time they turned. Ariontus, on the other hand, plowed through a wall, or not able to stop himself for the turn in time. "Oooh… I really hope KB doesn't get into toooo much trouble." The yellow pegasus said, glancing back at the trail of destruction being caused by her angry friend.

 **-Few Minutes Later-**

"Does this guy ever give up!?" The Joker asked, looking back at the newly destroyed shop wall.

"U-Uh, n-no… K-KB pushes himself too much, whenever he does things… Especially when they involve me." Fluttershy said, the clown's eyes twitching.

"B-Batman!" The Joker yelled, running down the city streets.

As if his prayers were finally heard, the iconic black batmobile suddenly rushed from an alleyway, in front of him, screeching to a halt. Once it had stopped, the top opened up and the caped crusader leaped from his vehicle, glaring at the Clown Prince of Chaos. "Joker… Whatever it is you've done now, I'll make sure you-?"

The Joker rushed passed him, throwing Fluttershy into the batmobile's back seat, and jumped in himself. "No time, Bats! We gotta get out of here, now!" He yelled, strapping himself in, panicking fear written all over his face.

"What has gotten you so riled up… That you find it safe with me?" Batman asked, raising an eyebrow.

When the sounds of a building exploding caught their attention, the Joker pointed towards the smoke. "We're running from _that_!" He yelled, the sight of a towering, shadowed, silhouette, standing eight feet tall, being the only thing they could see.

The moment it faced them, allowing Batman to see those glowing, blood red, visor eyes… No time had been wasted before the cape crusader was back in his vehicle. Once the batmobile sped off, leaving the towering being behind them, Batman started to question the clown. "What _is_ that thing, and what did you do to piss it off?"

"I have no idea! But, according to Miss Yellow Pegasus back there, that _thing_ belongs in your red and blue friend's little ghost zone place! He's ten times worse than me!" The Joker said, looking in the side rear view mirror, watching the charging behemoth.

"Alright, where did he even come from? And how about telling me what you did to make him so mad, already?" Batman asked, turning down another street.

Before the Joker could answer, in a meek voice. "U-Um… I-I can a-answer that, if that's ok." Fluttershy said, Batman raising an eyebrow.

"Talk, and don't lie to me." He said, sternly, using the rear view mirror to look at her.

Fluttershy let out a meek 'eep' before she explained. "I-I'm from E-Equestria, Ponyville… The one whose chasing us is KB, or at least we call him that since we cannot pronounce his real name, and he's a good friend of m-mine. I-I don't know where he's from, but he's a really good boy when calm." She explained.

"Alright, that explain some things." Batman looked into his mirror, seeing Ariontus right behind them. "Can you explain what has him so riled up to the point, that he's tearing up al of Gotham, and chasing the Joker?"

"W-Well… U-U-Um… K-KB seems to be very protective of me. I-I guess, when he saw him." She pointed towards the Joker, with her hoof. "Holding that metal thing at me, saying he was going to hurt me, KB must have gotten real mad."

Batman slammed on to the breaks, causing he batmobile to skid into a sudden stop. "Joker did what?" He asked, noticing the clown giving him an innocent look. "Right… Should have guessed." He pressed a button, sleeping gas spraying the Joker, and caused him to pass out.

"W-What are you g-going to do?" She asked, as the vehicle's roof opened up.

Batman jumped out, staring in the direction of a charging Ariontus. "The right thing." He simply answered, not faltering as the behemoth got closer. The moment Ariontus was close enough to hear him, Batman suddenly yelled out. "You're scaring her! Calm down!"


End file.
